Andai Dia Tahu
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: Andai dia tahu, bertahun-tahun tidakkan cukup untuk menghilangkan perasaanku terhadapnya. Andai dia tahu, setiap malam aku memimpikannya dan berharap aku juga selalu ada di dalam mimpinya. Andai dia tahu, bahwa aku mencintainya, selalu... Twoshots fict for my first NHFD #4! Fict berisi curhatan author dan harapan2nya. CHAP 2 UP! RnR!
1. Awal yang dinanti

A Very Special Fict Dedicated For **NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY! #4**

**Story by: Oryko Hyuuzu (Ory-chan) oryschan**

**Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kishimoto****-sama**

**Rated**

**T**

**Paring**

**NaruHina**

**Genre**

**Romance/ ****Friendship / FLUFFY!**

**Warning**

**OOC, abal, gaje, typo, gak propesional, EYD hancur, AU****, BERUSAHA UNTUK BIKIN FLUFF TAPI KALO GAGAL GOMENNE MINNASAANNN **m-_-m**  
Don't like, don't read, don't flame^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Andai Dia Tahu~**

Hinata kembali mengesap _hot latte_nya saat tangannya telah terasa cukup pegal setelah setengah jam menari-narikan jemarinya di atas _keyboard netbook_ mini kesayangannya itu. _CV_ yang ia buat hampir saja selesai semalam, membuatnya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan sisanya pagi hari ini di sebuah café dekat sekolah lamanya.

Hinata Hyuuga yang baru saja lulus dengan nilai yang sangat baik dari SMA 1 Konoha itu kini memang tengah disibukkan dengan persiapan masuk perguruan tinggi, yaitu Perguruan Tinggi Konoha, universitas idaman setiap orang yang biasa disebut UK (_University of Konoha_). Ia dengan tidak diragukan lagi diterima di universitas ternama di Jepang itu dan mengambil Fakultas Kedokteran, sesuai dambaan orang-orang terdekatnya. Tahun ajaran baru memang masih satu bulan lagi dimulai, namun persiapan yang dilakukan memang harus sejak dini agar tidak terlalu kerepotan nantinya.

Selesai mengistirahatkan diri, Hinata bersiap untuk kembali mengetik sebelum ponselnya berbunyi dengan nada dering yang tidak pernah digantinya sejak membeli ponsel itu. Lampu ponsel _touchscreen _itu menyala dan menampilkan rangkaian kata di bawah foto seorang gadis berambut merah jambu.

"_Moshi-moshi. _Ada apa Sakura-_chan?_" sapa Hinata hangat kepada sahabatnya itu

"_Kau ada dimana Hinata? Aku butuh bantuanmu ne~"_ rengek sahabatnya itu dari ujung sana

"Hm, di café dekat SMP. Kenapa? Mengedit artikelmu lagi?" goda Hinata karena memang itu kebiasaan sahabatnya dulu.

Sakura Haruno adalah sahabatnya sejak SMP, mereka berpisah di SMA dan akan bertemu lagi di perguruan tinggi, ia juga masuk fakultas kedokteran. Saat SMA, Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama mengambil jurnalistik sebagai ekstrakulikuler mereka, tetapi karena Sakura yang memang tidak berbakat dalam dunia tulis menulis—ia bilang ia terpaksa ikut eskul itu karena tidak ada lagi yang menurutnya menarik—jadilah Hinata yang membimbingnya sedikit-sedikit dan sering menjadi editor dadakan bagi Haruno itu sebelum artikelnya dikirimkan kepada ketua redaksi di SMA 5 Konoha, sekolah Sakura.

"_Ne, bukan! Kau ini,"_ Hinata hanya tertawa kecil meningkahi sahabatnya yang terdengar memberengut.

"Lalu apa Sakura?"

"_Bantu aku membuat CV hehe. Aku menyusulmu sekarang ya? Kau jangan kemana-mana!"_ ucap Sakura dan dijawab satu kata 'oke' dari Hinata, kemudian sambungan mereka terputus.

Hinata kembali fokus kepada_ CV_ yang sedang ia kerjakan, ternyata ia telah menyelesaikannya. Tinggal diberi sebuah foto informal berukuran 4x6. Awalnya ia berpikir mengapa informal? Dan jawabannya mungkin karena ini bukanlah persyaratan resmi, namun persyaratan yang dibuat oleh seniornya untuk masa ospek nanti.

Ia mencari foto dirinya di folder _netbook_nya namun tidak menemukan yang sesuai keinginannya. Tidak putus asa, Hinata membuka internet dan masuk ke dalam _Facebook_nya—tempat dimana album fotonya cukup banyak tersimpan. Layar _netbook_ otomatis menampilkan beranda dan langsung berubah sepersekian detik saat pemilik jari lentik itu dengan lihai langsung mengganti halaman menuju album fotonya.

Dibukanya salah satu album lalu ia telusuri foto-foto itu satu persatu. Sampai foto terakhir dan berakhir pada kolom komentar. Lavendernya menangkap deretan kalimat yang tersusun rapi berkotak-kotak secara bergantian mendatar. Duel komentar antar dua akun facebook. Dua orang yang saling membalas komentar dengan diselingi candaan. Hinata terdiam mengamati dan membacanya. Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian matanya berubah sendu.

Ah pemuda itu. Seseorang yang masih membekas dihatinya. Seseorang yang datang dan pergi begitu saja. Datang seolah mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Lalu pergi seolah mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal.

Hinata tersenyum kecut.

"Ooh jadi kau masih memikirkandia ya~" goda seseorang dari belakang Hinata yang membuatnya sontak berbalik.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan!_" Hinata berubah salah tingkah dan dengan kikuk berusaha mengganti halaman dengan mengarahkan kursor ke tulisan beranda. "Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Sudahlah jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, akui saja kalau kau masih menyukainya~" Sakura semakin menggoda gadis di depannya yang mulai merona hebat. Ia pun terkekeh sembari mengambil posisi duduk di samping Hinata.

"A..aku..sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi kok. Ta..tadi itu tidak sengaja saat aku sedang mencari fotoku untuk _CV_ kampus, Sakura-_chan_," jawab Hinata berusaha untuk tetap tenang agar sahabatnya ini percaya.

"Ooh begitu. Habis belakangan kau sering membahas sesuatu yang mencurigakan di _twitter_," ucap Sakura santai sembari mengaduk isi tasnya.

"Me..mencurigakan bagaimana?" Hinata bertanya hati-hati

"Yaa kau sering membuat _tweet_ tentang memimpikan seseorang, orang masa lalumu, tadinya kukira itu dia," jawabnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah dompet yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"Oh," Hinata menggantungkan kata-katanya. Memang. Ia akui memang belakangan orang itu sering sekali 'mampir' di mimpinya tanpa Hinata ketahui mengapa bisa begitu. Padahal mereka sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, dan empat tahun tidak saling berkomunikasi seperti dulu lagi. Hinata juga sudah 'merelakan' pemuda itu dan tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi—walau tetap saja masih membekas di hatinya—namun pemuda itu dengan setianya mengunjungi alam mimpinya.

Ia ragu, tapi sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakannya pada Sakura, bagaimana pun ia adalah sahabat Hinata. Mungkin saja gadis cantik itu bisa memberinya pendapat yang cukup bagus. "_Ano_…sebenarnya, Sakura-_chan,_ orang itu memang benar dia," ucapnya sambil menunduk malu.

"Wah benarkah?" jawab Sakura, terkejut yang terkesan memaksa karena sebenarnya ia sudah tahu itu. Apa sih yang lepas dari insting seorang Sakura kalau sudah menyangkut masalah cinta?

"Um," Hinata mengangguk, kemudian memainkan kedua jemarinya tanda ia gugup. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku memimpikannya terus menerus, padahal aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi, sungguh."

Sakura tertawa kecil, membuat Hinata menoleh padanya. Ditepuknya pundak Hinata seraya tersenyum hangat, "Aku pernah dengar, katanya kalau seseorang muncul di dalam mimpi kita padahal kita tidak memikirkannya, itu artinya orang itu yang memikirkanmu loh Hinata."

"E—eeh?" Sakura kembali terkikik melihat wajah lucu sahabatnya yang sedang terkejut itu. "Ta..tapi itu tidak mungkin kan Sakura-_chan. _Maksudku, kami kan sudah empat tahun tidak berkomunikasi dan… dan…"

"Dunia itu penuh kejutan Hinata," potong Sakura kemudian turun dari kursi tingginya sambil membawa dompet lalu pergi ke bartender untuk memesan _vanilla latte_ kesukaannya.

**~Andai Dia Tahu~**

"_Dunia itu penuh kejutan Hinata."_

Kata-kata Sakura langsung terbesit di benaknya kala itu. Matanya membulat melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Setahunya orang yang kini tengah menjadi objek utama pupil matanyanya itu tiga tahun lalu pergi ke London untuk meneruskan sekolah menengahnya. Apakan ia telah kembali? Apakah pemuda itu hanya mampir? Lalu mengapa ia ada di sini?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu belum terjawab sampai pemuda yang sedari tadi menarik manik lavendernya seperti magnet tiba-tiba berbalik—dari posisi yang semula agak memunggungi Hinata—dengan sedikit salah tingkah Hinata pun mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan langsung sibuk dengan ponselnya, alibi tentunya.

Ia yakin sekali mata mereka sempat bertemu beberapa saat sebelum Hinata menurunkan pandangannya dan beralih ke ponselnya. Dengan gerakan kaku Hinata berbalik dan berjalan pelan memasuki keramaian agar tidak menarik perhatian. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Hinata menyapa orang itu, namun ketakutan akan tidak dikenali oleh 'teman lama'nya sendiri itu memaksanya untuk pergi dari jangkauan pandang si pemuda blonde.

Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, Naruto Namikaze.

Momen yang cukup singkat namun berefek besar bagi seorang Hinata. Maka pada hari itu juga Hinata menelpon Sakura dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah sahabatnya itu. Karena hanya Sakura yang mengetahui perasaan berkelanjutan Hinata terhadap pemuda itu, dan hanya dia pulalah yang mengerti bagaimana seorang Hinata yang tidak bisa menyikapi permasalahan seperti ini sendirian.

"Hei Hinataaa," Sakura kembali mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang melamun. Sontak Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya dan tersenyum kikuk. Sakura hanya menggeleng, sudah paham dengan sifat Hinata yang selalu saja mengahadapi masalahnya dengan melamun.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura sembari menyeruput _capuchino_ hangat yang ia buat untuknya dan Hinata.

"Ehm…Ta..tadi pagi saat sedang melakukan resistrasi di UK aku… melihat Naruto-_kun,_" ungkap Hinata perlahan.

Sakura sedikit tersedak, membuat Hinata panik dan segera memukul-mukul pelan punggung Sakura. Setelah sedikit tenang, Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa benar? Kau tidak salah lihat?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mulai menunduk menutupi rona di wajahnya. "Ka..kami sempat bertemu pandang, tapi aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dan pergi dari sana."

"Eh? Kenapa malah pergi?"

Hinata mendongak sebentar, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku ingin sapa tapi takut ia sudah lupa padaku, jadi..jadi.." Hinata memeluk lutut dan membenamkan wajah diantara lututnya.

"Hmpft dasar Hinata. Tapi kenapa Naruto bisa ada di UK, bukankan dia pergi sekolah di London?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa, karena sudah pasti gadis pemalu di sampingnya ini tidak tahu.

"Ah!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya membuat Hinata kembali mengangkat wajah. "Aku tanyakan saja pada Sasuke, dia pasti tau."

"Jangaaaan!" cegah Hinata cepat sebelum Sakura sempat membuka password ponselnya.

"_Ne_, kenapa?"

"Na..nanti dia akan bertanya kenapa kau menanyakannya, nanti dia pasti akan menebak kalau aku…ah pokoknya jangan Sakura-_chan!_" ucapnya memohon membuat Sakura membenarkan juga.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah sahabat Naruto sejak SD. Mereka masuk ke SMP yang sama dengan Sakura dan Hinata, lalu ke SMA yang sama dengan Sakura. Kini kabarnya pemuda itu berhasil masuk ke Sekolah Tinggi Penerbangan Konoha seperti apa yang dicita-citakannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _stalking_ dari sosial media saja?" usul Hinata ragu, entah kenapa rona merahnya kembali terlihat kali ini.

"Oh ide yang bagus," jawab Sakura sedikit mendelik kepada Hinata, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

Sakura membuka laptopnya dan dengan cepat membuka internet dan masuk ke situs facebook lalu dengan lihai diketiknya tiga huruf "Nar" dan secara otomatis membuka profil seseorang dengan nama "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

Ditelusurinya profil itu perlahan mencari status terbaru. Namun status paling barunya hanya yang lima bulan lalu tentang sesuatu yang mereka tidak mengerti namun pastinya urusan sekolahnya di sana. Karena tidak mendapatkan informasi yang mereka butuhkan, Sakura membuka tab baru untuk masuk ke situs _twitter_. Kemudian menuju ke kolom _search _namun berhenti sejenak.

"Nama _username_ Naruto apa ya?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

Yang ditanya malah merona lalu menjawab dengan malu-malu. "Coba uzunaru10," jawabnya pelan dan dituruti oleh seringai kecil Sakura. Setelah tombol _enter_, secara otomatis layar laptop menampilkan _tweet-tweet _yang dibuat oleh uzunaru10 yang tak lain adalah milik Naruto. Kembali Sakura menelusuri satu persatu _tweet-tweet_ Naruto yang memang jarang membuat tweet baru itu.

Pandangan Hinata langsung tertuju pada dua tweet pertama, begitu juga Sakura.

** uzunaru10: Ya begitulah hehe RT kibamaru: Sugooi! Anak London akhirnya jatuhnya ke UK juga hahaha RT uzunaru10: Konoha… sudah lama sekali…**

** uzunaru10: Konoha… sudah lama sekali ya. Kali ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi :)**

Hinata terdiam. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya. Apa UK yang Kiba maksud itu benar _University of Konoha_? Apa semua ini benar? Apa ini bukan mimpi? Apa… ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Naruto, cinta pertamanya?

Seulas senyum yang sempat dengan tidak sadar terulas di wajah Hinata seketika memudar saat pikirannya drastis memikirkan hal lain, pikiran negatif. Bagaimana kalau Naruto lupa sama sekali padanya? Atau ia ingat namun tidak ingin mengingatnya? Bagaimana kalau nanti Naruto berubah, menjadi pria dingin khas pemuda-pemuda Inggris lainnya? Bagaimana jika…

Tuk…

"Sa..Sakura-_chan_," Hinata mendongak melihat Sakura mengetukkan ujung jarinya ke dahi Hinata.

"Haah~ syukurlah, kukira jiwamu sudah hilang dari sini," Hinata memberengut membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa malah tidak bersemangat begitu? Harusnya kau senang kan pria idamanmu itu kini kembali berada di dekatmu? Hihihi," goda Sakura kepada sahabatnya itu. Hinata hanya diam dan menyeruput _capuchino_nya dengan tatapan seolah lelah, membuat Sakura berhenti tertawa. "Ada apasih Hinata?

Hinata diam sebentar, sebelum mengela nafas dan berkata. "Aku hanya takut ia telah berubah, Sakura. Maksudku, Naruto dan aku hanya saling kenal selama dua tahun dan tidak saling berbicara lagi selama empat tahun, apa yang bisa menjadi alasan ia mengingatku?" ucap Hinata sendu.

"Buktinya kau selalu mengingatnya," pernyataan terkonyol Sakura hari ini. Tentu saja itu berbeda, Hinata memiliki 'rasa' terhadap Naruto sedang pemuda itu…entahlah.

"_Ne_, sudah hampir gelap. Sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum _Otou-sama _mencariku. Aku juga belum berkemas untuk apartemen baru kita besok," ucap Hinata seraya bangkit dan mengulaskan sedikit senyum. Sakura dan Hinata memang menyewa apartemen lantaran rumah mereka yang cukup jauh dari UK, dan untuk menghemat biaya mereka memutuskan menyewa apartemen berdua sekaligus agar mereka tidak terlalu kesepian nantinya.

Sakura masih terdiam melihat sahabatnya menutup pintu kamarnya, gadis bersurai indigo itu memang terkadang sangat keras kepala, apalagi bila menyangkut tentang dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

Gadis itu kembali beralih pada layar laptop—bermaksud untuk mematikannya—di sana tertulis "_Two new tweets_" pada _timeline _Naruto yang belum ditutupnya. Iseng, ia buka tulisan itu, menampilkan dua _tweet_ terbaru lelaki sahabat Sasuke itu.

** uzunaru10: ****Heh berisik kau teme-_- RT**** sasukechi****: Hn. Pasti gadis pemalu itu. RT**** uzunaru10****: Kenapa tadi aku merasa dia menghindar dariku ya…**

** uzunaru10: Kenapa tadi aku merasa dia menghindar dariku ya… padahal sudah kebetulan bertemu setelah sekian lama tapi malah dijauhi… nasib perantau-_-**

Kedua emerald Sakura membulat sempurna, kemudian tatapannya melembut lalu ia tersenyum geli. "Dasar kalian berdua ini," gumamnya kemudian menutup jendela internet dan mematikan laptopnya.

**~Andai Dia Tahu~**

"Hei."

Sebulan berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai sejak satu minggu lalu. Para mahasiswa baru UK telah melaksanakan pekan ospek dengan lancar tanpa kendala yang berarti. Ospek yang mereka jalani dominan _indoor _dan dilakukan oleh senior masing-masing fakultas. Satu hal yang disyukuri Hinata karena dirinya tidak perlu malu dihadapan mahasiswa dari fakultas lain. Sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan, dirinya tidak perlu malu di hadapan Naruto, seorang mahasiswa baru dari fakultas ekonomi.

Ya, memang benar Naruto masuk ke UK dan melanjutkan perguran tinggi di sana dan mengambil jurusan bisnis Internasional. Hinata sendiri sudah pernah melihatnya di lingkungan UK sesaat sebelum upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru dimulai. Namun jarak deretan kursi antara fakultas kedokteran dengan fakultas ekonomi yang cukup berjauhan membuatnya kehilangan jejak pemuda itu.

Sekarang disinilah ia. Sedang dengan asyiknya membaca modul barunya di bawah pohon sakura yang baru mekar, lalu ia terpaksa mendongak dan menghentikan aktivitasnya juga menutup bukunya saat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya dan menyapanya. Seseorang yang tak biasa.

"Hinata kan?" ucap pemuda itu lagi saat gadis yang tadi ia sapa tidak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"I..iya," Hinata membenarkan posisinya dengan salah tingkah sembari mengangguk.

"Aku Naruto, teman SMP, masih ingat?"

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa?

"Ehm, Na..Naruto, ya, tentu saja aku ingat," jawab Hinata sembari memberikan pemuda itu sedikit senyuman untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Hehe, baguslah," respon Naruto lalu terdiam sejenak. "_Ano_, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

"Um," Hinata hanya mengangguk. Kemudian menunduk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya saat dirasakan pemuda itu sangat dekat disampingnya.

"Jadi, kau mahasiswi kedokteran ya?" tanyanya setelah melirik buku yang dipegang Hinata.

"Um, begitulah," jawab Hinata sembari memandangi buku di pangkuannya. "Na..Naruto-_kun_ sendiri mengambil jurusan apa?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri.

"Ekonomi, bisnis internasional. Agar aku bisa mengambil kendali perusahaan _Otou-san_ nanti haha," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Eh? Bu..bukannya Naruto-_kun_ sejak dulu ingin jadi pilot?" tanya Hinata otomatis, mebuatnya menyesal telah menanyakan itu. Pasti Naruto akan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Hinata mengetahui dan mengingat hal itu.

Namun jawaban dari Naruto membuatnya tidak jadi menyesal.

"Yah semua bisa berubah. Kau sendiri juga dulu ingin sekali jadi guru kan?" respon Naruto membuat Hinata kembali merona dan menunduk malu sekaligus senang. Ia mengingatnya, cita-cita lamanya!

"_Otou-sama_ yang menyuruhku mengambil fakultas kedokteran, karena katanya menjadi guru itu sulit. Lagipula itu cita-cita _Oka-san_ku dulu dan aku tidak keberatan karena memang cukup tertarik dalam bidang ini," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut saat mengingat almarhumah ibunya.

"Benar juga, biologi dan kedokteran kan tidak terlalu berbeda," Hinata menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang kemudian menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Maksudku kau pernah bilang ingin jadi guru biologi padaku."

Itu kan empat tahun yang lalu…

"Tidak sepertiku. Pilot dan Pebisnis, sangat jauh," pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

Dia masih ingat.

"Kudengar dari Sakura, Sasuke-_san _masuk Sekolah Tinggi Penerbangan Konoha," ucap Hinata sambil memandang Naruto hati-hati.

"Yap benar. Aku sedikit iri padanya, padahal ayahnya punya _Uchiha Corp_ tapi dia bukan pewaris tunggal yang harus mengambil alih perusahaan suatu saat sepertiku," ia menyengir lebar, cengiran khas pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Dia juga…tidak berubah.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Walau tidak menjadi pilot tapi yang terpenting Naruto_-kun _bisa membuat orangtuamu bahagia kan? Lagi pula menjadi pebisnis itu tidak terlalu buruk menurutku."

Naruto menatap Hinata lekat. Wajah tersenyum gadis di depannya memberikan semangat tersendiri baginya. "Menurutmu begitu? Apa aku bisa?"

"Kalau Naruto-_kun _pasti bisa," ucapnya seraya tersenyum meyakinkan yang terlihat sangat manis di kedua bola mata safir itu.

Kelerengnya sejenak membulat lalu melembut kemudian tersenyum, transformasi ekspresi yang begitu cepat oleh Naruto karena ulah gadis di sampingnya ini. "_Arigatou_," tangan Naruto terulur untuk sedikit menyentuh puncak kepala gadis itu, "kau memang yang terbaik," kemudian tersenyum.

Hinata yang merasakan kehangatan menjalar di seluruh wajahnya seketika langsung salah tingkah. Buru-buru ia kembali beralih ke modul barunya dan berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan memasukkan modul itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang tepat bordering kala itu, menampilkan sebuah sms dari Sakura.

"Um…_gomenasai_ Naruto-_kun_ aku harus pergi sekarang, aku ada janji dengan Sakura_-chan,_" ucapnya seraya berdiri dari duduknya, lalu membungkuk sebentar kemudian berbalik.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto sebelum Hinata benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku, terlihat agak canggung.

"Hari ini, boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap ke depan, kepada lawan bicaranya. "Well, aku masih ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu, hehe," ungkapnya jujur.

Hinata terpaku sesaat, kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin memerah dikarenakan udara hangat musim semi yang membelai wajahnya yang tidak lagi terlindungi rindangnya pohon sakura.

Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan lalu berkata dengan lirih "Kelas terakhirku selesai jam 3 sore nanti, kita bertemu di sini ya Naruto-_kun,_" lalu pergi tanpa menoleh kepada pemuda yang tersenyum senang dibuatnya.

**~Andai Dia Tahu~**

**-TBC-**

Hai, Ory balik lagi bawain two shoot untuk membayar drabble yg kemarin^^

Tenang Ory gabakal mengoceh lagi kok seperti biasa karena emang ini lagi bête *curhat* dan ternyata berdampak baik karena seketika Ory mendapat inspirasi dan langsung menulis fict di atas dalam waktu 3,5 jam non stop :O

Well, sebenarnya cerita di atas tentang cerita kehidupan Ory sendiri sih *merona* tapi ganyampe yg pas kuliahan, kan Ory baru 1 SMA hoho –v- mungkin bisa dibilang itu cerita+harapan Ory selanjutnya…..tuhkan malah keterusan curhatnya-_-

Fluffnya akan Ory tampilkan di chapter kedua ya! Sampai jumpa!

.

Reviewnya ya, kalo gariview Ory gatau mau ngapain *pundung di pinggir BKT*


	2. Akhir yang diharapkan

_Andai dia tahu, bertahun-tahun tidakkan cukup untuk menghilangkan perasaanku terhadapnya. Andai dia tahu, setiap malam aku memimpikannya dan berharap aku juga selalu ada di dalam mimpinya. Andai dia tahu, bahwa aku mencintainya, selalu…_

_._

_._

_._

A Very Special Fict Dedicated For **NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY! #4**

**Story by: Oryko Hyuuzu (Ory-chan) oryschan**

**Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kishimoto****-sama**

**Rated**

**T**

**Paring**

**NaruHina**

**Genre**

**Romance/ ****Friendship / FLUFFY!**

**Warning**

**OOC, abal, gaje, typo, gak propesional, EYD hancur, AU****, BERUSAHA UNTUK BIKIN FLUFF TAPI KALO GAGAL GOMENNE MINNASAANNN **m-_-m**  
Don't like, don't read, don't flame^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Andai Dia Tahu~**

Angin baru musim semi telah mulai berhembus dua minggu yang lalu, angin hangat yang menyebabkan pohon-pohon sakura mulai berainkarnasi untuk kembali menampakkan helaian kelopak bunga merah jambunya yang indah. Pada musim semi ketika bunga sakura mulai bermekaran, saat inilah orang Jepang melakukan _hanami. Hanami _merupakan kebiasaan orang Jepang untuk menikmati keindahan buka sakura yang bermekaran sambil makan-makan di bawah pohon sakura bersama yang terkasih.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bayangan dirinya dan Naruto yang duduk di atas tikar, di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura yang baru saja mekar, lalu bercengkrama bersama, membuat pipinya sontak memerah padam. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa berbohong, melakukan _hanami _bersama Naruto berdua saja pernah ada dalam mimpinya. Sungguh.

Kini Hinata tengah berjalan menuju taman belakang—dimana pohon sakura tempatnya dan Naruto bertemu setiap hari berada—setelah kejadian dua minggu yang lalu ia dan Naruto memang lebih sering bertemu dan entah apa yang membuat mereka bisa kembali akrab dengan mudah. Lelaki itu, menurut Hinata, memang tidak berubah. Ralat, ia berubah, namun berubah menjadi Naruto yang dulu pertama kali ia kenal.

Ketakutan membayanginya, pikiran negatif itu selalu ada di kala mereka kembali berbicara dengan akrabnya. Bagaimana jika ini sama saja seperti yang dulu? Seorang Naruto yang datang lalu mereka berkenalan secara tidak langsung, akrab, kemudian hanya karena satu kalimat bodoh dari teman Hinata terhadap Naruto, lelaki itu sontak berubah, menjadi menjauhinya, menjadi dingin.

"_Terlihat sekali kalau Hinata itu menyukaimu, dasar tidak peka,"_

Hanya karena klaim kasar dari Karin, teman semasa SMP Hinata, yang diucapkan tepat di depan teman-teman sekelasnya, semuanya jadi berubah. Sikap Naruto terhadap Hinata, keakraban mereka, aktivitas _facebook _mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak saling mem-_follow _di _twitter _yang pada saat itu baru populer. Benar-benar seperti orang asing.

Ya, memang Hinata menyukainya. Memang Karin tidak salah, lalu kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu justru menjauhinya? Kalau memang Naruto tidak balik menyukainya kenapa tidak katakan saja? Kenapa justru menjauhi dan membuat Hinata bingung seperti ini, sampai saat ini?

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya saat ia mulai memijak rerumputan taman belakang, pandangannya lurus ke depan, ke arah pohon sakura terbesar di sana. Manik ungu keperakkannya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon itu, kelereng safirnya fokus membaca buku di tangannya sehingga ia tidak terlalu menyadari kehadiran gadis yang selama sepuluh menit ini ditunggunya.

"_Konbanwa_ Naruto-_kun_," sapa Hinata perlahan setelah dirinya hanya berjarak satu meter di depan pemuda pirang itu.

Yang di sapa sontak mengangkat wajah, "Hai Hinata," lalu tersenyum, membuat jantung Hinata seolah berhenti saat itu juga. Naruto segera menutup bukunya dan menepuk-nepukkan rumput di sampingnya, mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Setelah Hinata menyamankan diri dengan posisi duduknya, Naruto kembali bersuara, berusaha sesantai mungkin. "Bagaimana kuliahmu?" pertanyaan biasa, basa-basi.

"Berjalan lancar. Naruto-_kun _sendiri?" jawab dan tanya Hinata, melirik sedikit kepada pemuda itu.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, lalu bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya. "Tidak ada yang spesial."

"_Ne,_" Hinata tertawa kecil. "Mungkin kau terlalu terbiasa dengan suasana London yang serba heboh itu, makanya kau bosan di Jepang."

"Eh, tidak seperti itu," sanggah lelaki itu cepat. "Aku hanya belum menemukan teman, makanya bosan, mereka semua itu maniak belajar, tidak ada yang mengasyikkan," jawab Naruto acuh sembari meletakkan lipatan tangannya ke belakang kepala sebagai sandaran.

Senyum Hinata memudar seketika, tanggapan buruk itu melayang lagi dipikirannya. Apa benar begitu? Naruto menyapanya hanya karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia ajak bicara di kampus ini? Dan saat lelaki _tan_ ini menemukan teman _ngobrol_ baru, maka ia akan kembali meninggalkannya? Hinata menggeleng keras. Ia tidak boleh selalu berpikiran negatif seperti ini!

"Tidak ada yang seperti saat di SMP dulu," lanjut Naruto yang ternyata belum selesai berbicara itu. Sontak Hinata menoleh, mengamati wajah lelaki yang kini terpejam menikmati angin hangat musim semi. Diperhatikannya lekukan wajah Naruto yang semakin tirus saja, menampakkan kedewasaannya melalu garis rahang yang lebih tegas itu. Naruto jauh lebih tampan dari yang ia ingat dulu.

Rona merah yang menyembul itu sontak semakin kentara kala safir yang semula tersembunyi kembali keluar. Gadis itu salah tingkah saat dipergoki tengah mengamati wajah lelaki itu, itu menurut Hinata sendiri. Padahal _sih_ sebenarnya Naruto hanya heran mengapa gadis ni tidak merespon kata-katanya.

"Me..memangnya Naruto-_kun _saat di London tidak punya teman?" pertanyaan kekanakan yang memancing Naruto untuk tertawa dan membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Kau ini," ucapnya sembari dengan santai mengacak poni Hinata dan membuat gadis itu memberengut dengan imutnya. Naruto terpaku sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan polos Hinata itu. "Teman tentu saja ada, tapi bule semua. Tidak ada yang _nyambung_ saat kuberi lelucon Jepang, yah jadi agak kaku. Apalagi saat musim-musim awal, mengingat aku yang lumayan payah dalam bahasa Inggris ini," ia terkekeh pelan.

Hinata kembali memberengut mendengar pernyataan _merendah-untuk-meroket_ pemuda itu. "Apanya yang payah, aku bahkan hanya bisa beberapa kali mengalahkanmu dalam nilai bahasa Inggris saat SMP dulu."

Lelaki itu kembali tertawa, tawa lepas yang membuat perutnya sakit sendiri. Membuat Hinata hanya menatapnya sinis, benar-benar _merendah-untuk-meroket, _batinnya kesal. "Jangan malah tertawa Naruto-_kun_!"

"Hahaha baiklah," susah payah Naruto mengatur nafasnya agar tawanya tidak kembali lepas. "Tapi benar lho, Hinata-_chan_," ia kini kembali berbicara serius, terlihat dari sinar matanya yang tepat menuju manik rembulan sang Hyuuga. "Aku benar-benar merindukan semuanya."

Hinata hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Juga benar-benar merindukanmu."

Lalu senyumnya memudar. Ia terdiam sejenak. Lalu dilepaskannya kontak mata antara dirinya dan Naruto. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak sekarang. Ia tahu, ia seharusnya senang. Lelaki idamannya itu baru saja mengakuinya, mengakui bahwa ia merindukannya. Harusnya senang bukan?

Namun setelah lelaki itu menjauhinya empat tahun lalu, semenjak mereka baru naik dari kelas 2 SMP, hanya karena kalimat jujur dari Karin, apakah Naruto masih pantas berkata begitu di hadapan Hinata?

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, merasakan jantungnya yang terasa sakit, terluka. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kini ada di pikiran Naruto, apakah lelaki itu akan mengulangi semuanya? Akan bersikap baik—lagi—seperti ini lalu kembali menjauhinya dan meninggalkannya?

Kelereng mata itu terasa memanas, dirasakannya air hangat mendesak keluar di ekor matanya. Buru-buru Hinata membuang wajah, memposisikan duduknya agar membelakangi Naruto. Ia ingin sekali lari saat itu juga, namun entah mengapa kakinya terasa kram, kram yang menyakitkan. Ia ingin bumi menelannya saat itu juga, sebelum isakkannya lepas dan air hangat itu mengalir keluar menerobos kelopak mata bundarnya.

Sementara Naruto terheran sendiri melihat reaksi Hinata. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apakah ia malu, malu karena…pernyataannya tadi? Tapi ekspresinya sangat berbeda, pipinya tidak merona seperti biasanya, seperti prediksinya.

"Hinata, ada apa?"

Ada apa katanya?

"Oi,"

Dasar bodoh, tidak peka, bodoh, kejam, bodoh!

"Hina-_chan,_"

Mengapa Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu? Membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat dan terasa perih secara bersamaan.

"E—eh? Kau menangis?" tanyanya saat melihat tubuh itu agak berguncang. Naruto menegakkan duduknya lalau memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Hinata. "Hina—"

"Naruto-_kun,_" Hinata mengusap matanya yang basah karena air matanya yang telah jatuh itu lalu sedikit berbalik sembari menunduk, tidak berani menatap lelaki yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi lalu ia mendekatkan duduknya dengan Hinata agar ia dapat mendengar suara Hinata lebih jelas.

"Apa…" Hinata menggantung sejenak, ragu. "Apa…yang akan kau lakukan… jika ada seseorang yang kau sukai… dulu menjauhimu tanpa alasan yang jelas," jeda sebentar. "…lalu kini tiba-tiba datang padamu dan… dan mengatakan kalau ia merindukanmu?"

Pada akhirnya Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan lavendernya yang sembab kepada safir yang membulat itu. Hinata yakin kali ini kata-katanya itu pasti mengena pada lelaki itu, Naruto tidak sebodoh itu kan?

Namun kemudian si surai pirang justru tertawa meledek, seolah pertanyaan Hinata tadi adalah pertanyaan terkonyol di dunia. Hinata tetap memandanginya, tidak bereaksi apa-apa melihat lelaki itu terkekeh, walau luka di hatinya kini menganga lebih lebar.

"Tentu saja," Naruto mengatur nafas sebelum kemudian kembali menancapkan bola samuderanya kepada mata rembulan itu, dalam. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan mempercayainya. Walaupun aku menyukainya, aku tidak akan percaya dengan mudah."

Hinata masih memandanginya, namun kini alisnya bertaut heran. Apa yang kini ada di pikiran pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu ia tak tahu. Namun Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tadi kau bilang alasannya tidak jelas, maka sebelum aku mempercayai kata-katanya, aku akan menanyakan alasan itu terlebih dahulu," jawabnya dengan seulas senyum.

Gadis itu bergeming, lalu menunduk kala pipi-pipinya terasa memanas. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia dan Naruto kini justru seolah tengah berbicara satu ama lain namun dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda, seperti….bermain _kode-kodean. _Konyol_._

Hening lagi, membuat Naruto jengah dibuatnya, ia tidak suka keheningan yang seperti ini. Ingin sekali ia segera memeluk tubuh berkulit putih ala Asia itu, namun tidak. Tidak sebelum ia menjelaskan semuanya.

"Maaf."

Satu kata yang cukup membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku memang sungguh sangat bodoh…" kini justru Naruto lah yang menunduk, sambil duduk bersila dan kedua tangannya menggenggam kuat buku bacaannya tadi. "…dan kekanakan."

"Naruto_-kun._"

"Aku hanya terlalu senang saat itu, namun juga tidak menyangka. Aku—entahlah—bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Saat itu aku juga agak kesal, padamu."

Hinata memandang heran. Tepat pada saat itu Naruto mengangkat wajahnya namun hanya memandang langit dengan sendu, membuat Hinata justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke rok rampelnya.

"Aku paling tidak bisa menyukaimu secara diam-diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Maka dari itu aku…menyapamu," rona merah dengan lambat merambati pipi mereka, namun masing-masing tidak melihatnya karena mereka sama-sama melihat ke arah lain.

"Hanya itu, dekat denganmu, hanya itu yang aku mau saat itu. Aku tidak pernah bermimpi kau akan juga menyukaiku," kembali Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, menatap kosong ke arah bukunya. "Sampai Karin mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku, aku merasa senang namun juga merasa kesal. Aku merasa itu tidak mungkin dan kau hanya mempermainkanku yang terlalu mengagumimu."

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto berpikiran seperti itu…dulu? Ia mendengar Naruto tertawa singkat, tawa pahit. "Kekanakan sekali. Bodoh."

"Aku terlambat menyadari, bahwa perasaanmu kepadaku itu… sungguhan. Aku begitu terlambat sampai takut mengatakannya, takut kau membenciku karena perlakuanku yang dingin terhadapmu. Kau tahu, aku serba salah kala itu. Karena kebodohanku, aku terlalu takut."

Naruto menoleh, melirik Hinata dengan ekor matanya. Dilihatnya gadis itu hanya memandangi dan meremas kain rok kobaltnya, namun ia tau gadis itu masih mendengarkan.

"Sampai kubulatkan tekatku untuk mengatakan semuanya padamu saat malam perpisahan sekolah," Naruto mengulas senyum tipis yang kemudian berubah pahit. "Tapi ternyata _Otou-san _memutuskan untuk mengirimku ke London untuk bersekolah di sana selama tiga tahun. Aku tidak mungkin, menyatakan perasaanku padamu lalu pergi meninggalkanmu selama tiga tahun."

Hening melanda kedua insan itu. Taman itu sepi, karena memang jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Sedangkan kuliah malam baru dimulai pukul tujuh nanti.

Naruto memasukkan buku tadi ke dalam ranselnya, lalu membebani pundaknya dengan ransel itu. "Tapi sekarang," ia bangkit berdiri, "sekarang aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu, Hinata_-chan,_" lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis yang masih terduduk itu.

Hinata mendongak, menatap Naruto yang menjulang tinggi. Matanya kembali bertemu safir memabukkan itu, safir yang sejak dulu selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti bekerja sesaat. "Apa kau… percaya padaku?"

Percaya… pada Naruto_-kun_?

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan kanan Hinata terangkat, menyambut uluran tangan berbalut kulit _tan_ itu. Naruto menarik Hinata perlahan, membuat sang Hyuuga berdiri dari duduknya. Berdiri pun tak membuat Hinata berhenti mendongak, ia mengadah sedikit untuk melihat wajah lelaki yang sembilan senti lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Tangan mereka masih bertautan, sedang tangan kanan Naruto yang bebas terangkat untuk merapihkan anak rambut Hinata yang maju terterpa angin musim semi. Wajahnya tersenyum menatap gadis manis yang kini memandangnya dengan alis yang saling bertaut.

Lengan kanan Naruto turun untuk meraih tangan Hinata yang terkulai bebas di sisi pemiliknya. "Dulu aku sangat menyukaimu dan tidak berani mengatakannya padamu. Rasa takutku itu… mengalahkan perasaan sukaku padamu."

Hinata menunduk, memandang kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. "Tapi sekarang perasaan itu telah berubah," salah satu tangan itu terlepas, dan justru bersarang di dagu Hinata, memberinya aba-aba untuk kembali menatap samudera itu lagi. "Rasa takutku sangat kecil terkalahkan oleh rasa baru yang sangat besar untukmu."

.

.

.

"Hinata_. Give me some sunshine. Give me some rain. Give me another chance, I want to grow up once again," _Naruto berucap tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka, seolah safir itu terlahir untuk sepasang lavender keperakkan sang gadis Hyuuga. "Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya."

.

.

.

"_Daisuki_, _iie_, _aishiteru_. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata Hyuuga."

.

.

.

Mata itu memburam dan memanas, cairan bening itu memaksa untuk keluar lagi, namun dalam alasan yang berbeda kali ini. Hinata hanya bisa terisak tiap kali ia mencoba untuk bersuara. Ia benci ini, mengapa dirinya harus menjadi secengeng ini diwaktu yang sangat tidak tepat seperti ini!

Tangan berbalut _sweater_ ungu tipis itu terangkat, hendak menahan air yang akan keluar dari matanya. Namun jemari Naruto mendahuluinya, ibu jari itu mengusap lembut embun-embun yang siap terjun dari kelopak berbulu lentik milik Hinata. "Jangan menangis," ucapnya lembut.

Hinata justru meninju pelan lengan Naruto yang terangkat itu kemudian tertawa kecil sambil meneriaki "Baka!" lalu memeluk Naruto dan kembali merengek di sana. Membuat Naruto tentu bingung dibuatnya.

"Hinata—"

"Su..sudah jangan banyak komentar!" suara Hinata agak teredam.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto entah bodoh atau hanya menggodanya saja.

"Aku sedang bahagia tahu!" jawabnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum dan mendekap gadis mungil itu lebih dekat lagi.

"A..aku…" Hinata berkata setelah isakannya mereda. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naru."

Naruto tersenyum lembut kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Memang sudah seharusnya begitu kan?" ucapnya enteng sembari memainkan ujung rambut panjang Hinata. "Karena kalau kau bilang tidak, aku akan berlari ke hutan _Aokigahara_ sekarang juga dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

"Dasar bodoh," ucapnya pelan, mulai merasa nyaman dalam dekap hangat kekasih hatinya itu.

.

.

.

**~Andai Dia Tahu~**

"Andai dia tahu. Setiap malam aku selalu memimpikannya. Bertemu dengannya yang sangat jauh— walau hanya di mimpi—sudah membuatku ingin mati saking senangnya. Melihatnya tersenyum padaku, mengatakan hal-hal manis hanya untukku. Walau hanya di dalam mimpi, sudah membuatku ingin pingsan dalam rona kebahagiaan."

"Andai dia tahu. Aku selalu berusaha melupakannya, menganggapnya tidak pernah ada di dalam kehidupanku dalam dimensi apapun, namun gagal selalu. Karena menyukainya terus menerus terasa menyakitkan, merindunya dalam diam sangat memilukan. Hanya melihat sosial medianya saja, terdiam seperti orang bodoh menatap layar kotak itu."

"Andai dia tahu. Selalu saja aku berpikir bahwa dia adalah cinta sejatiku. Karena aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk segera menghapuskan perasaanku padanya jika memang ia bukanlah untukku. Tapi Tuhan tidak juga menghapusnya, Ia justru membuat rasa ini semakin membesar setiap hari, walau tak lagi kulihat wajahnya dari dekat."

"Andai dia tahu. Pikiran itu selalu ada, berputar diotak, memusingkan, sampai ingin muntah rasanya. Bayangan dirinya yang membenciku, melupakanku, membenciku. Dia dengan gadis lain yang ia cintai, yang itu bukan aku. Dan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika suatu saat kita akan bertemu kembali?"

.

.

.

"Inilah yang akan terjadi."

**CUP**

Ciuman itu mendarat tepat di pipi _chubby_ Hinata. Segera saja pipi-pipi porselen itu memerah dalam. Bukan hanya ciuman itu, namun Naruto yang memeluknya dari belakang membuat dirinya menegang karena jantungnya yang seketika lupa cara memompakan darah.

"Naru-_kun no baka_," Hinata berontak begitu tersadar dan membuat posisi mereka kini menjadi berhadapan dengan tangan Naruto yang masih saja setia melingkari pinggang ramping gadis itu.

"Kau ini bisanya protes saja," ucap Naruto dengan wajah dongkol yang dibuatnya. "Asal kau tahu _'Andai dia tahu'_ milikku yang kutujukkan untukmu itu jauh lebih banyak. Andai kau tahu bagaimana susahnya tinggal di negeri orang saat cintamu tertinggal di negeri asal."

Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat betapa lucunya wajah Naruto saat ini. "_Gomenasai_, Naruto-_kun_."

Lelaki itu hanya memberengut lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka yang membuat mata Hinata membulat panik. Namun Naruto tidak ingin menunggu lama lagi. Andai Hinata tahu, ia selalu ingin mencium gadisnya itu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi wanitanya, baiklah, maksudnya dua tahun lagi, Hiashi tidak mengizinkan putrinya itu menikah muda dan Naruto bukan tipe lelaki yang akan merebut keperawanan kekasihnya begitu saja tanpa ikatan pernikahan.

Di bawah pohon sakura tempat mereka bertemu empat tahun lalu. Taman yang memang selalu sepi pada pukul setengah lima sore. Angin musim semi yang hangat, membawa mereka pada indahnya dunia. Dunia yang dahulu selalu mereka kutuk atas apa yang ia lakukan pada mereka. Dunia yang dahulu mereka kira tengah mempermainkan mereka, takdir, dan perasaan. Menciptakan keputusasaan dan rasa frustasi.

Rasakanlah, seperti Naruto yang merasakan betapa manisnya bibir mungil Hinata di lidahnya. Percayailah, seperti Hinata yang mempercayai Naruto-nya dan dekapan hangat yang lelaki itu berikan hanya untuknya.

Rasakan dan percaya, bahwa seseorang tengah menunggumu di sana dengan senyumannya. Tangan yang terbuka untuk memelukmu dan menunjukkan segala sisi indah dunia. Cinta sejatimu takkan pergi jauh, karena ada satu benang yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk kalian berdua. Benang yang disebut cinta.

Andai dia tahu, dia cinta sejatiku, aku mencintainya selalu.

.

.

.

**~Andai Dia Tahu~  
****Selesai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan REVIEW!**

**Hoshi no Nimarmine**

Ini sudah disambung. Syukurlah tepat waktu fufuu*v* maaf ne kalau mengecewakan….Terimakasih reviewnya! Arigatooooo!

Fufu tebakan bagus. Tapi sepertinya agak melenceng dari pemikiran awal kamu fufu *pede* terimakasih semangatnya, terimakasih sudah review, maaf ne kalau mengecewakan!. arigatoooo!

**Shen Meileng**

Ini udah lanjut terimakasih ya teman sesama nasib Ory :') #watadoss yah semoga kita semua yang bernasib sama pada Hinata awal akan bernasib sama dengan Hinata di akhir cerita ini nyo, Tuhan gak tidur kok hehehe…

**hanazonorin444**

Daisuki mo... #plak salah wkwkwk terimakasih sudah review!^^

**Bebhe-Chan**

Aseeekk dirivew sama Bebhe-chan hehehe ternyata #promositerselubung Ory gapernah sia sia /dibakar/ ini udah update dan yah kita senasib kok^^ terimakasih sudah review!

**amexki chan**

Ya ini udah update chapternya dan…..gomenne kalo gak fluff! Happy NHFD #4 yuhuu #ganyambung hehe terimakasih reviewnya ame-chan :)

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Err… jadi beginilah hasil galauan Ory terhadap orang yg Ory suka. Udah curhat sana sini malah jadi fict #sebenernyainigapenting #malahbukaaib #cuih dan ditengah2 nulis fict ini sempet2nya Ory nge tweet begini:

** oryschan: It sucks doesn't it? Knowing you can make million beautiful love stories when yours aren't even pretty good ones. Go hell authors :))**

#promositerselubung

Dan WAW ternyata banyak juga ya yg senasib sm Ory jadi terharu u,u apa mungkin orang menjadi 'penulis' karena kehidupannya yang terlalu pahit makanya dia ingin menuliskan kehidupan yang lebih baik seperti apa yang dia inginkan? :| /dikeroyok penulis seluruh dunia/

Merenung sejenak, dengerin lagu galau lalu kembali menulis. Huakakakakakakakaka #epic

Maaf banyak kata2 picisan dari fict ini, Ory cuman berusaha bikin fluff tp berhubung ini terinspirasi dari cerita sendiri dan cerita kehidupan Ory memang lebih ke tragedy *tersenyum pahit* #salah #sangatsalah makanya jadi gakerasa deh fluffnya hoho…..hoho…

Cuman ingin meramaikan NHFD #4 karena Ory belum pernah ikut event ini sebelumnya, maybe :| *lupa plak wkwk oiya kalo banyak typo mohon maaf karena ini wordnya pake autotext yg sangat mengganggu dan Ory gatau gimana cara nont aktifinnya-_-

Reviewnya diharepin bangettt karena Ory sedang kena WB berat kemarin, semoga review dari anda bisa mengobati WB Ory sehingga Ory bisa lebih sering berkarya dan meramaikan NH di FFN hihihihihi^^

#SeribuReviewUntukOry

!


End file.
